Every Time We Touch
by RadAmuFfiN13
Summary: Kira has gone through some rough times at school, but that all changes on the first day of 11th grade. She makes new friends and maybe even new loves. But this won't be all happy endings. Kira is a lot out of chararcter too.
1. Start Off New

Every time We Touch

Disclaimer: I don't own Mars.

Chapter one: Start Off New

It was the first day of 11th grade for Kira Aso. She wasn't looking forward to going to school. She sat at her dresser, mindlessly brushing her hair. She sighed quietly and stood up.

Kira's mom was in the kitchen making a hearty breakfast for Kira's first day. "Good morning dear!" Kira's mom's enthusiasm surpassing Kira's.

"Good morning mom!" Kira forced excitement into her voice for her mom's sake. "What are you making?" Kira looked over her mom's shoulder.

"Oh just an extra special breakfast for your fist day of school, dear. It might influence you to start off new." Kira's mom smiled.

"Yeah right." Kira muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Hon?" Kira's mom looked up at her.

"Oh thanks mom." Kira smiled reassuringly.

Kira sat down at the small dining room table. She waited as her mother put the finishing touches on her extra special breakfast. A plate piled with pancakes and the like was placed in front of her.

"Uh thanks mom, but I would really like to stay the same pant size for this year. I wouldn't want to go to school looking like a blimp." Kira smiled softly.

"Well you don't have to worry about that cause that's my breakfast." Kira's mom said hastily, trying to cover up her sadness.

Ms. Aso walked to the cupboard and took out a bowl and some cereal. She grabbed a spoon from the dishwasher and handed it to Kira. She poured the cereal into the bowl and "carefully" applied milk.

"Here's your special breakfast." She plopped the bowl down in front of Kira and began to eat "her" pancakes.

"Thanks mom!" Kira said overly cheerful.

"Bye mom. See you after school." Kira yelled in to kitchen as she grabbed her book bag and headed to the door.

"Be careful sweetie!" Ms. Aso watched Kira walk until she was just a speck. _Sigh. My little girl is growing up._

Kira walked to school and went to the office to get her schedule. On her way to her locker, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Kira mumbled, looking at the floor.

"That's cool." A nice, smooth voice said.

Kira looked up and gasped. _This person is **gorgeous**!_ She stared at the guy for a while.

"Uh, hey. My name is Rei Kashino." Rei lifted his hand for Kira to shake.

"Oh. My name's Kira Aso." Kira took his hand and shook as hard as she could.

"Whoa! Strong grip." Rei feigned pain.

"Hahaha!" Kira laughed noticing the joke.

"Well see you around Aso." Rei walked away and waved.

"Yeah. Around." Kira whispered to herself, mystified.

Kira walked to her locker and put all of her binders inside. She looked at her schedule and found her homeroom.

_Room 1-C. _Kira entered the classroom and found it full of students, no teacher in sight. She walked to a silent corner and sat there alone for a while. Suddenly she feels someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Hey." That same voice from the hall whispered in her ear.

Kira almost jumped. "Hi-"

Some senior girl came into the room and sat on Rei's lap. She started kissing him and him kissing back. Kira looked away, disgusted. She gathered her stuff and sat at the front of the room.

_Just when I thought mom was right and I could start off new._ Kira sighed sadly.

**A/N: THAT'S 2 PAGES OF FIRST CHAPTER! YAY! TAKE THAT RPKIRA:p TEE HEE!**


	2. Could It Ever

Every Time We Touch

Disclaimer: I don't own Mars.

Chapter two: Could It Ever?

The first five periods went by in a blur for Kira. At lunch she sat by herself in the far corner of the cafeteria. She looked over at the table packed with kids, assuming Rei was sitting there. Kira was surprised when she heard a tray being set down next to her.

"Hey. Why'd you leave in homeroom?" Rei looked at Kira.

"I didn't leave. I just walked to the front of the room. I thought you and your **girlfriend** would like to be alone." Kira turned her back to Rei, feeling a sudden rush of new found emotion.

"Oh, Kira, don't be like that. Just because I have a girlfriend, doesn't mean we can't be friends. Technically you would also be my girlfriend if you decide to be my friend." Rei smiled, noticing Kira's face turn red.

"Well, what if I don't want to be your girlfriend?" Kira turned her gaze to Rei.

"Whoa. Don't gotta be like that Kira. I'll give you some time to think about it." Rei picked up his tray and walked to the packed table.

Hidden in the crowd of people at the table Rei had just arrived at was Tatsuya. He had watched Rei talk to Kira. His eyes narrowed as Rei approached the table. Tatsuya's eyes traveled back to where Kira was sitting by herself, barely touching her lunch. Tatsuya got up and started walking over.

Kira heard footsteps approaching her. She was pretty sure it was Rei trying to convince her to be his "girlfriend." Kira turned her back on the on coming footsteps.

"Just to tell you I haven't decided whether or not to be your girlfriend. I'm leaning more toward not!" Kira turned to come face-to-face with Tatsuya.

"What are you talking about? Is Rei trying to force you to be his girlfriend?" concern laced his voice.

Kira was taken aback by his concern. "Not in a serious way." Kira tried to dismiss the uncomfortable subject. "Nothing anybody should worry about." Kira smiled reassuringly.

Tatsuya smiled back, happy about her response. He stared at her for a while, slack jawed, gazing at her perfect teeth and hair. Kira didn't notice, she was too busy trying to reassure Tatsuya that she was okay.

"Well I'll be seeing you." Tatsuya said, out of his daze.

Kira watched Tatsuya walk away, a sigh of sadness escaping her lips. _And then there was one. _ She picked up her tray and dumped her trash. She walked out of the cafeteria and toward her locker. When she turned the corner to her locker she saw Rei leaning against it.

"Is this just a coincidence or was it planned?" Kira gently shoved Rei from her locker.

"Maybe both." Rei said evasively.

Kira packed all of her books and slammed her locker door shut. "Please leave me alone. I am used to being who I am and doing what I do. I am not really someone who would get involved with someone like you." Kira ran to the art studio and shut the door.

Breathing heavily, Kira started to paint. The image of Rei would not get out of her mind's eye, so she decided to paint him. She went through all of the colors she saw in him and was soon lost in her painting and her thoughts.

_Could we ever be? Could it ever…_ she trailed off as she sunk deeper and deeper into her painting. _Could it ever…_


	3. What's The Matter With You?

Every Time We Touch

Disclaimer: I don't own Mars.

Chapter three: What's The Matter with you!

Kira finished her detailed painting of Rei and stood back to admire it. She was setting the painting down to dry when a basketball flew through the window. Kira jumped behind a desk as glass shattered everywhere. Suddenly, the door was thrust open.

"Are you okay?" Rei asked, quickly kneeling down next to her.

"Yeah. I think so." Kira looked up at Rei and smiled half heartedly.

"Good. I'm so sorry about the basketball. It was not my fault." Rei walked over to the window. "Good job guys. Scaring this poor girl out of her wits!" Rei grabbed Kira's wrist and pulled her toward the window.

"Sorry Rei." The guys yelled up to them.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Kira."

"Kira!" Tatsuya's head snapped to the window. He saw Kira in Rei's arms and began to rise from the floor of which he was sitting. "Coming Kira!" Tatsuya broke into a run.

"Tatsuya, where are you going?" One of the guys yelled after him.

Tatsuya reached the art room and took Kira by the hand. "Are you okay Kira."

"Yes." Kira mumbled. She got out of his grasp and ran out of the art room. _This is too much!_

"What did you do to her!" Tatsuya faced Rei.

"Nothing! What's the matter with you!" Rei walked toward the door.

"Don't walk away from me! Come back here!" Tatsuya looked around the art room. _What had she been working on? _He walked to the picture of Rei. _Is this it? _

_**The next day**_

"Hey Kira! Kira!" Rei ran toward Kira.

Kira looked up at Rei, surprised at him. "What?" Kira asked innocently.

"Can't I just come and say hi and walk you to homeroom 'cause we have it together?" Rei looked curiously at Kira.

_Not you._ "Uh sure." Kira let herself be led to homeroom.

In homeroom Rei sat next to her. "Do you need something?" Kira asked Rei.

"No. This is just the only empty seat." Kira tried to look around the room at all the empty chairs, but Rei covered her eyes with his hand.

"Rei!" Kira flailed wildly.

"What? I'm not doing anything. Not my fault if you can't see." Rei started to laugh.

"Not funny." Kira mumbled as he moved his hands from in front of her eyes.

The class was now full. Kira settled into her seat, daydreaming instead of paying attention to the announcements. Kira was lost completely in her thoughts when a paper suddenly hit her desk.

**Hey! R u paying attention? U look like ur driftling off. Its kinda funny**

**rei**

Kira stared at the paper for a while then started at Rei. He smiled at her and gestured for her to write on the paper and send it back. She wrote then folded the paper into a small crane. She threw the crane toward Rei. Rei caight it and looked at it strangely. He looked over at her and she smiled.

**No. I'm not paying attention. Thanks for asking. R u?**

**Kira**

Rei smiled slyly. He was about to write a reply but the bell rang. Instead he walked to Kira and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah. I wasn't paying attention. I never thought a girl like you would not pay attention." Rei pushed her closer to him.

"Um. Okay." Kira pushed him away and walked out of the building.

"Where are you going?" Rei ran to catch up with her.

"I'm going home." She said, not turning around or stopping.

"Why?" Rei ran and stood in front of her, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Because." Kira looked down.

"What's the matter with you?" Rei said, walking away. "What's the matter?"

_What is the matter?_ Kira shook her head as she walked home.


	4. Old Wounds Finally Heal

Every Time We Touch

Disclaimer: I don't own Mars.

Chapter four: Old Wounds Finally Healed

Kira arrived home. Her mother wasn't home, because she was working super hard to let Kira go to college. Kira went into the kitchen and made a salad. She sat at the dinning room table, sticking her salad with chopsticks.

Kira put the plate in the sink and walked slowly to her room. She slide under the covers and let her eyes drift close.

As soon as her eyes shut, the door burst open. "Kira! Kira, are you home?" Mrs. Aso wandered around the main area.

"Mom, I'm right here." Kira said drowsily. She stepped out of her room and approached her mother.

"Oh Kira! I got a call from the school telling me that you left early. What happened? Is there something wrong?" Kira's mom put her hand to her forehead and checked her pulse.

Kira pulled her hand away and looked at her mom reassuringly. "Mom, I'm okay." Kira sat at the dinning room table and motioned for her mom to sit next to her.

"Honey, did something happen at school?" Mrs. Aso sat next to Kira and took her hand.

"Not really mom. I just saw this guy that I don't really like." Kira looked away.

"Did he do something to you?" Kira's mom was starting to get worried.

"No mom, no! It's just he has a bad reputation that's all. You shouldn't worry about. Neither should I." Kira stood up. "I'm going to go to bed early. I'm sorry I worried you mom."

Kira yawned and walked back to her room. She climbed back under the covers and fell asleep.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Kira sat up in bed and looked at the time. She was about to be late for school! Kira quickly dressed and ran out the door. She lifted her book bag more firmly onto her back.

Kira arrived at school in bated breath. Kira took a seat in the back and sat quietly. She saw Rei enter and slouched down in her seat. Rei walked by her then did a double take.

"Hey Kira? Why did you leave yesterday?" Rei sat on her desk and looked down at her.

"Uh..." Kira tried to make up something fast. "My mom needed help. We just purchased some new furniture." Kira smiled inwardly at her great lie.

"Oh." Rei stood and sat next to her. "What are you doing after school?"

Kira looked at Rei with surprise. _What is he doing…?_ "I have art club."

"Oh! Cool!" The teacher entered the room and everyone went quiet. The teacher started to read the announcements.

Kira took out a piece of paper and started to draw absent mindedly. Rei looked over her shoulder and stifled a gasp. She was drawing a mommy and a child. She seemed to be lost in the drawing, for the bell rang and she didn't move.

"Kira! Come one." Rei grabbed her hand and started walking toward her next class.

"What are you doing?' Kira snatched her hand away and looked up at him.

"What are **you** doing?" Rei looked confused. "You were just sitting there, drawing, while the bell rang. If I didn't do anything, you would still be there." Rei started walking away.

"Wait!" Kira grabbed his hand and pulled him back toward her. "I'm sorry. Thank you." Kira bowed her head.

Rei hit her lightly in the head with his fist. She looked up at him and smiled. He grabbed her arm and they started walking to class again.

At lunch, Kira sat at her regular table, in the far corner, alone. She saw Rei. He was about to sit next to Tatsuya at a table full of people, but he saw Kira and grabbed Tatsuya and headed toward her table. Kira looked around her; there were no other tables they could be approaching.

Tatsuya and Rei sat next to Kira on both sides. Tatsuya smiled shyly and stabbed at his food. Rei looked at Tatsuya questioningly. "Excuse us Kira." Rei grabbed Tatsuya and dragged him to a corner of the cafeteria.

"What's your problem? You act like you're shy or something." Rei let go of Tatsuya's arm and looked at him.

Tatsuya looked down and mumble a few incomprehensible words. "Sorry, what?" Rei cupped his ear in an overly dramatic way.

"I've kind of had a crush on her since junior high." Tatsuya was still looking down.

"What? Wow! I had some idea, but… wow!" Rei started pacing back and forth. "You should tell her."

"She doesn't seem to like boys. She was all regular in the eighth grade, but when we were going into the ninth grade, she seemed different. Like one time, I accidentally touched her hand and she snatched it back as if I was dirty." Tatsuya looked up at Rei.

Rei burst out in laughter. Everyone looked up at him, but he kept laughing. Tears started streaming down his face as he stopped laughing.

"Hah! You're dirty!" Rei wiped a last tear from his eye.

"Shut up!" Tatsuya whispered. "Kira might hear you!"

Rei and Tatsuya looked at Kira. She was staring down at her food, not touching it. "Part of me doubts that." Rei laughed one last time and started walking back to Kira's table with Tatsuya on his heels.

"Hey Kira! You know Tatsuya right? He was in junior high with you." Rei forced Tatsuya to sit down next to Kira. Tatsuya smiled.

An image flashed in front of Kira's eyes. Not an image but more of a memory. She saw herself snatch her hand away from Tatsuya when he accidentally touched her. She cringed at the bad memory.

"Sorry." Kira whispered.

Rei looked at Kira. She was still staring at her food, and she seemed to have never said a word. He looked at Tatsuya. He seemed to be in shock. His mouth was agape and his eyes were **huge**.

"Did you hear me?" Kira looked at Tatsuya.

"Yes." Tatsuya whispered.

He looked on the verge of tears but held it together with a look at Rei. Rei was smiling reassuringly. Tatsuya looked at Rei one more time then looked at Kira.

"Thank you. I'm sorry if you offended you by touching you." Tatsuya tried to smile, but it looked too forced so he stopped.

"No! I'm sorry if I offended you!" Kira threw her hands out to him.

Tatsuya took her hands in his. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry!"

"Shut up!" Rei stood up and took Kira's hands from Tatsuya's. "Yeah, you're all sorry. Good! Finally!" Rei smiled at them, and they smiled back.

Tatsuya smiled widely at Kira. _Finall_y.


	5. New Flames Awaken

Every Time We Touch

Disclaimer: I don't own Mars.

Chapter five: New Flames Awaken

Kira and Tatsuya spent the rest of lunch catching up with good times. Rei picked at his food and watched the expressions on Kira's face change. Rei smiled inwardly and kept picking at his food.

Kira was laughing at what Tatsuya said about a teacher they had had in the sixth grade, when she looked at Rei who was picking at his food. "So, Rei, how do you know Tatsuya?" Kira asked, acknowledging Rei for, like, the first time in the whole lunch period.

"What?" Rei rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Good morning princess," Tatsuya said, earning a laugh from Kira.

"Shut up Tatsuya." Rei looked at Kira who was looking at him. "I met Tatsuya this last year. He helped me get this." Rei showed Kira the bracelet he wore on his wrist all the time. "He jumped into some water to save it with me." Tatsuya laughed at the memory.

"Interesting." Kira smiled.

After lunch, Tatsuya, Rei, and Kira parted ways. Kira wandered through the day thinking about Rei. _He has an unorthodox way about him that seems to draw people to him. I wish I could be like him. So approachable. So bold._

At the end of the day, Kira was heading to her house when she spotted Tatsuya and Rei, playing basketball on the court. She stood and watched for while, seeing Rei land a three pointer. Kira clapped silently.

Tatsuya was about to dribble to the free throw line when he glanced to Kira. He looked at Rei and motioned to Kira. Kira saw them looking at her and turned around and started walking away. Tatsuya and Rei exchanged glances before approaching Kira.

Kira sped up but Tatsuya and Rei caught up with her. "Hey Kira!" Rei grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him. "What's the rush?"

Kira looked at Rei and Tatsuya. "What about your basketball game? I don't' want to be the one who ruined it for you both." Kira looked behind them at the guys who were making faces. She sighed and looked at her feet.

"Don't' be silly Kira," Tatsuya said, standing a little behind Rei. "That game was getting tired anyway. I just needed an excuse to get away from it." Kira made a face. "Not saying that I wouldn't rather be standing here with you!" Tatsuya blushed.

"Oh, no! That's okay." Kira stifled her laugh.

"You made Tatsuya blush!" Rei laughed.

Tatsuya blushed some more and turned away. Kira walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Tatsuya looked at her and smiled. She looked at him and smiled back.

Rei stood off to the side and watched them. They seemed so happy. Rei laughed to himself. He looked around him. He looked back to the court and started to slowly retreat to it.

Kira watched Rei slowly walk back to the basketball court out of the corner of her eye. She tried her hardest to concentrate on what Tatsuya was telling her but it was hard. She didn't want to say anything about Rei going back to play basketball, because he seemed too happy on the court, dribbling and making lay up upon lay up.

Tatsuya turned around to see Rei playing basketball. "Hey, what is he doing?"

"Oh, Tatsuya, leave him be." Kira patted his arm. "We'll be fine without Rei." With that, she led Tatsuya to the corner coffee shop.

Rei was standing on the side lines, somehow, already tired from playing. He looked around for Tatsuya and Kira. He saw them entering the corner coffee shop. He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly to calm himself. He shook out his hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.

"Hey, Rei, are you still gonna play?" one of the guys Rei was playing with was dribbling the ball impatiently.

Rei took one last look as the door closed behind Tatsuya and Kira. "Sure. I'm coming."


	6. Questioning Behavior

Every Time We Touch

Disclaimer: I don't own Mars.

Chapter six: Questioning Behavior

The next day, Tatsuya arrived promptly at six a.m. to walk Kira to school. Ms. Aso watched from the window and sighed. _My little girl's got her self a guy friend._

When Tatsuya and Kira arrived at school, Kira was laughing modestly at a joke Tatsuya said. Tatsuya watched Kira laugh and smiled inwardly. Off in the distance, Rei was talking to Takayuki about the math homework. He turned around and spotted Kira and Tatsuya. He was about to wave when Kira suddenly took Tatsuya's hand and Tatsuya blushed.

Rei looked away and found a hot girl. He walked over to her. "Hey, babe." Rei draped his arm over her shoulder and led her into the school building. He looked behind him to see Kira slightly staring at him. She turned away as soon as their eyes met.

Rei sighed and looked down at the girl who was all over him. "Well, babe, I gotta go." He shrugged his arm off her shoulders and walked away.

"But, babe?" the girl looked at him but he didn't turn around.

Rei headed to his homeroom. When he got there, he saw Kira sitting in her regular seat at the back of the room. He silently walked toward her, she didn't notice because she was busy doodling.

"I guess Tatsuya isn't in this class." Kira looked up, startled.

"Oh, hey Rei." She looked out the window for a second. "Where's your new friend?"

_She's so jealous._ "Why? Are you jealous?" Rei raised his eyebrows.

Kira smiled shakily. "Why would I be jealous? I have Tatsuya." Kira folded her arms over her chest. She pouted.

"You look so cute when you pout." Rei looked at her with his head tilted.

_CUTE!_ "Shut up," Kira murmured.

Rei laughed. "Kira, Kira, Kira." Rei shook his head. "Young, Naïve Kira."

Kira looked up at Rei, a pout still on her face. She unfolded her arms and pushed his lightly, playfully. "Rei!" Kira rubbed her temples. "You…you….gosh!" _I've never been so flustered. What is this feeling? A mixture of confusion and…something._ Kira rubbed her eyes. _What about Tatsuya…?_


	7. Changing Courses

Every Time We Touch

Disclaimer: I don't own Mars.

Chapter seven: Changing Course

Rei watched Kira fidget with the pages of her notebook all through homeroom. _Something must be stressing her out. Did Tatsuya pop the question?_

After homeroom, Kira and Rei parted ways as usual, but, not as usual, they both looked back at each other and waved. They turned around and both thought, _when did I get this way?_

Kira met up with Tatsuya at her next class. "Did you see Rei?" Kira asked.

"Huh? Why?" Tatsuya looked at Kira.

"No reason." Kira twirled a piece of hair while they walked.

Tatsuya looked, long and hard, at Kira. She looked up at him and smiled reassuringly. Tatsuya smiled hesitantly. Kira frowned slightly but smiled again.

When they reached the classroom, an awkward silence fell between them. Tatsuya was biting his lip, and Kira was chewing on a strand of hair. Kira looked up at Tatsuya. _He seems mad. I hope he doesn't sense anything. _Kira's eyes widened. _What would he have to sense anyway._ Kira tried to hide the blush that was creeping up her face. _The fact that I like Rei or that I don't like him that way. _Kira gasped loudly.

Tatsuya looked at Kira. "What happened?"

Kira looked up at him, just realizing that she gasped out loud. "What? Oh, nothing! It was just… I thought I saw a spot on my shirt." Kira smiled sheepishly.

Tatsuya looked down at her shirt. Kira blushed. After realizing what he did, Tatsuya blushed too. "I d-d-don't see a s-s-s-spot." Tatsuya rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Thanks." Kira laughed, trying to ease the tension.

Tatsuya looked away as they took their seats. Kira turned to Tatsuya and reached out her hands. "Tatsuya, I really like you and all, but…" _How do I put this? _"I think we should stay friends for now." Kira was ready for him to snatch his hands back, but he just stared at her.

"I understand Kira. I was kind of picking up on the vibe." Kira patted Tatsuya's hand and laid it on his desk.

Kira turned around and face the board. _ I guess that's all of that relationship. Don't mean to be blunt or rude but, next stop, Rei's arms!_

**That last part was really out of character for Kira, but I thought it would be kinda funny.**


	8. Making Amends

Every Time We Touch

Disclaimer: I don't own Mars.

Chapter eight: Making Amends

When lunch came, Rei was all Kira could think about. His eyes, his mouth, how strong his arms were…

Rei stepped into the cafeteria and saw Kira sitting at a table by herself. He looked around and saw Tatsuya sitting at the regular table. He walked over to him.

"Hey, what's with Kira sitting all alone? What did you do to her?"

"It's not me, it's you." Tatsuya turned to him. "She has obviously fallen in love with you. I just thought she wanted me to keep my distance."

"Bull." Rei grabbed Tatsuya by the shirt and dragged him over to Kira's table. "Hey Kira."

Kira's head popped up at the sound of Rei voice. "H-Hey Rei. Tatsuya." She looked away she said Tatsuya.

Rei sat Tatsuya down next to Kira. Tatsuya scooted away sheepishly. Rei sat opposite Kira. "So, what's up with you two?" Rei looked from Kira to Tatsuya. Kira continued to look away and Tatsuya scooted father away. "Come one. Talk to each other."

Tatsuya turned to look at Kira. Kira glanced at Tatsuya, and, seeing that he was making an effort, turned to him.

"I'm sorry." They both said in unison.

"For what?" They said together, again.

"Ha ha!" Tatsuya laughed. Kira giggled. "You start first."

"Well, I guessed I hurt your feelings when you decided not to sit by me." Kira looked at her feet.

"But you didn't-"

"You said she could go first." Rei interrupted. "I don't think she was done."

"Sorry," Tatsuya mumbled.

"No, I was finished." Kira looked sheepishly at Rei.

"Ok then." Rei looked at Tatsuya. "You were saying…"

"Well, I thought you wanted space after what you said…" Tatsuya trailed off.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I'm sorry if you thought I didn't want to see you anymore. We can still be good friends." Kira held out her hand for Tatsuya to hold.

Tatsuya took her hand. He stared at it then placed it on Rei's hand. "I think you should do what you think is best. Forget about me."

Kira's face turned bright red. She quickly snapped her hand back. Rei's face fell. "Sorry." Kira placed her hand back on Rei's. "I thought you thought it was getting… awkward… Sorry" Kira looked down, her hand still on Rei's.

"Nah, that's ok. I get that all the time." Tatsuya and Rei shared a glance.

"Well, I guess I should leave you two alone to get to know each other." Tatsuya stood to leave.

"No!" Kira pulled on his arm, causing him to sit down. "I mean, you shouldn't have to. Please stay." Kira looked at her feet.

"Yeah, plus, we'll have a lot of alone time on our dates." Rei wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Rei!" Kira playfully slapped him.

Tatsuya made a face. Kira and Rei laughed. Tatsuya laughed too. He was feeling much better now that things were straightened out.


	9. Hooking Up

Every Time We Touch

Disclaimer: I don't own Mars.

Chapter nine: Hooking Up

Many months passed since Kira and Rei became a couple. It was nearing Christmas; Kira was getting anxious to see if Rei would like the present she bought for him.

"Tatsuya!" Kira waved.

"Hey Kira, what's up?" Tatsuya jogged over to where Kira was standing in front of the bike rack at school.

"I wanted to get a guys point of view." She unwrapped a motorcycle key chain. "What do you think?" Kira looked at him hopefully. Tatsuya made a face. "Is it that bad?" Kira's face scrunched up and she looked like she was about to cry.

"I was kidding!" Tatsuya shook her by the shoulders. "It's awesome, Rei will love it." Tatsuya looked behind Kira with a distant stare.

"Tatsuya? Are you ok?" Kira waved her hand in his face. She turned around and saw Harumi talking to a bunch of girls. "Ohhhhh…" Kira was unsure what to make of Tatsuya's longing stare.

After a while, Tatsuya was still holding her by the shoulders and staring at the spot Harumi once was in. Harumi had long ago left, but Tatsuya didn't seem to notice.

"Tatsuya!" Kira patted his face lightly. He still didn't move. She patted him harder until he looked at her.

"What?"

"It's been, like, fifteen minutes. Can we go somewhere, please. Somewhere else." Kira looked around. The place was empty.

Kira took Tatsuya to the corner coffee place where they had their first date-ish thing. "I saw how you stared at Harumi, Tatsuya." Kira gave him a serious stare.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." Tatsuya sat across from Kira at a booth in the back of the shop.

"Don't be silly, Tatsuya. If you like her, you should let her know." Kira smiled wisely.

"But what if-"

"No 'what if's. I happen to know that she thinks you are one of the hottest guys in school." Kira smirked.

After all the torment and things Harumi put Kira through for befriending Rei, (AN: I didn't feel like writing it down. If you don't know, read the books.) Harumi and Kira became best friends. Harumi confided in Kira as Kira confided in Harumi.

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe she was talking about someone else…" Kira stroked her chin, feigning thought. She looked at Tatsuya and laughed. "I'm kidding! She totally would go out with you. You just have to ask her." Kira lightly pushed Tatsuya. "Give her a little push."

Tatsuya smiled. "You know, you're right."

"Aren't I always." Kira laughed.

"Ha ha, miss smarty pants. I think I might just ask her out.."

"Good idea. Maybe you could get her a Christmas present."

"Sure. Well, gotta go." Tatsuya stood up to go.

"So, where do you plan on buying the gift?"

"Somewhere…"

Kira laughed. "I'll help you."

"Thanks." Tatsuya bent down and gave Kira a peck on the cheek. "See you then."

Kira touched her cheek and smiled. "See you."

Kira walked to Rei's apartment and knocked on the door. Rei answered and wasn't surprised to see Kira. "What's up?" Rei led Kira into his bedroom/ everything-but-the-bathroom-and-kitchen room.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I would tell you the news." Kira clapped her hands together. "Guess who's going to hook up during Christmas break?"

"Me and you?" Rei yawned.

"No, sill, Tatsuya and Harumi!" A smile lit up Kira's face.

Rei was now wide awake. "Tatsuya and Harumi, huh?" He looked at Kira. She nodded. " I guess we won't be the only ones with something to do on Christmas."

"And, I was thinking that we should all go on a double date."

"Sure, why not."

"Yay!" Kira kneeled on the floor beside Rei and they started to kiss. _Hohoho, Merry Christmas!_


End file.
